


In Her Eyes

by NinaFujisaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lance-centric, Pidge has sunset eyes, S8 who?, just fluff, non-canon, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: The eyes are the window of the soul. Lance always believed in it.





	In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to one more fluffy, from nowhere and going to nowhere plance one-shot.  
> My big Thanks to Maledileto for beta it.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice reading :)

When Lance was younger, his abuelita used to say, _‘los ojos son el espejo del alma’_.

Basicaly, “the eyes are the mirror of the soul”.

He always liked that saying, especially because it was true.

His abuelita herself, for example; those light, almost vanishing green eyes perfectly reflected the weary, but always lovely spirit of the old lady. His Mama’s dark blue eyes were like a calm night sky hiding a storm. Veronica’s, from a lighter tone of blue, were intense as a x-ray, trying to find your worst secret just by looking at you. His oldest brother Luis’ blue eyes were as warm as his Papa’s brown ones. And Rachel and he happen to share that electric tone of blue.

Because of that, the eyes are the first thing Lance notices about a person.

When he met Hunk, his cinnamon-like eyes quickly showed his younger, nervous self at their first day in the Garrison that it was safe to approach him. When he met Keith, those dark purple eyes were so cold and locked away from the world that it shivers down Lance's spine.

When he met Pidge… Lance couldn’t look through her eyes.

(Through _his_ eyes actually, as he didn’t know she was a girl back then)

Fair enough, Pidge almost to never made eye contact with anyone, and when she finally did, those round glasses worked as a barrier between them, so it wasn’t exactly Lance’s fault. He could see they were brown, and big, but sadly nothing further than that.

When Allura fell into his arms after her long sleep and their eyes met, Lance was simply... amazed, stunned, astonished! He had never seen eyes like those before; not only blue, but a lot of other colors were there, reflecting and shining on her iris. Almost as if she was the entire universe.

During their adventures, he ended up meeting some interesting eyes (Shay, Mina, Kolivan, Krolia, the mermaids), and some that he wouldn’t mind if he had never met at all (Zarkon, Lotor, Haggar, Bob).

Some of them, if Lance searched hard enough, he can find them there today, at the ball that the Garrison’s having in the name of the Paladins. After Honerva’s defeat, the Garrison’s council decided that a Party was the least they deserved.

So there he was, on a large dance floor in an even larger party room, dancing to a cheerful song with his niece. It was the fifth song they were dancing and Lance was starting to get tired, but just one more song wouldn't hurt him if it meant watching Nadia's calm blue lakes turning into a sea full of agitated waves.

“Nadia!” Sylvio called for his sister once the song was over, approaching them. “Mama said you must eat something or you can’t dance anymore.”

The girl looked from her brother to her uncle, clearly upset, but still she nodded.

“Bye, Uncle Lance.”

Lance just waved as he watched the kids disappear into the crowd.

Looking around the room, he first found Hunk, talking with Shay and Romelle; better not interrupt them. Secondly he saw Shiro, probably talking about politics or Keith once he was with Krolia and Kolivan; nope, not a conversation for him. Oh, and there was Keith himself, surpriselly on the dance floor, with the princess.

Lance won’t lie, seeing those two together still is a bit weird for him, and sometimes his heart ached, but it was okay. From the way Allura’s constellation looks, dancing in her eyes as she looks at Keith and how the now unloked dark purples of Keith seen like melting when the half-Galran looks at her, Lance know that there’s nothing he could do.

There’s nothing he would want to do. After all they went through, those two deserve to be happy.

Moving on a bit more, he then found the bar. And there was a person wearing a green dress. She looked very different in it and her hair’s not like a bird nest tonight, but he still recognized her.

“Hey!” He greeted cheerfully.

Pidge jumped by his sudden approach, almost dropping her juice, but she manages to hold it tight before looking at him.

Lance can’t exactly say what happened with him then.

After those years in space, he had opportunities to take a better look of Pidge’s eyes. They’re more than brown, they’re honey-like; and not even her glasses could hide how they shone when she saw a technological novelty. But now… there was no glasses.

Forget the technology, her eyes naturally bright; so deep, always in movement, full of life. They make him feel excited and at the same time calm, as if everything was okay in the world and an amazing life’s just beginning.

He had felt like that before, he had seen that exactly color before! Pidge’s eyes are… they’re like a…

“ _Sunset…”_ He whispered, still completely amazed and catches in her gaze.

“What?”

The girl’s voice brought him back to reality. Pidge had a very confused expression on her face to him.

Lance felt his cheeks warming. For how long was he staring?

“Lance, are you okay?”

“A- I’m… Ahn, I…” Great, now he can’t even speak. “Y-you, you have really… pretty eyes.”

He sees a faint shade of red appear on her cheeks as well as she looks away, clearly surprised by his worlds. A small, shy smile on her lips shows she’s not mad though.

“Why, thank you.” She chuckles. “I… Really like yours as well.”

To say the least.

Because what Lance didn’t know was how much Pidge wanted to get involved by those reassuring waves of the deep ocean of his eyes.


End file.
